


Curse or blessing

by redangeleve



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natürlich konnte Ned den Wunsch seines Sohnes verstehen, herauszufinden wer die Frau war, die ihn geboren hatte, doch eine Antwort konnte er ihm nicht geben. Vielleicht würde er das niemals können. Nicht weil er es nicht wollte, sondern weil Jon das Wissen in akute Lebensgefahr bringen würde. Selbst dann, wenn er die Wahrheit nicht glauben würde, was Ned ihm nicht einmal übel nehmen konnte, denn als Junge hatte er die Geschichten ebenso wenig geglaubt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curse or blessing

**Author's Note:**

> Die Figuren gehören George R.R Martin und HBO, ich habe sie mir nur ausgeborgt und verdiene mit dem Schreiben der Story kein Geld.

Curse or Blessing

 

Bei den alten Göttern und den neuen … Müde rieb sich Eddard Stark über seine schmerzenden Augen, während er die Schriftstücke auf seinem Schreibtisch musterte. Das war er nicht, nein, er hatte das alles nicht gewollt. Wenn Robert ihn nicht dazu gedrängt hätte, wäre er niemals die Hand des Königs geworden. Ned war ein Mann der aufrichtigen Worte, doch hier in Königsmund, wo die Wände Augen und Ohren hatten, musste man schon über eine Silberzunge verfügen, um gegen die Intrigen des Palastes bestehen zu können. Es war ihm schleierhaft, wie Jon Arryn als Hand so lange durchgehalten hatte, doch sein Schicksal mahnte Ned nicht ebenso enden zu wollen wie sein Schwager.

Wie sehr er sich doch nach Winterfell und nach seiner Frau sehnte … Für die Mädchen war Königsmund ein Abenteuer, ein bunter Strauß nie enden wollender Erlebnisse, doch Ned wusste wie gefährlich der Sitz des Königs war, weshalb er jeden Tag dafür betete, dass ihnen nichts geschehen möge. Unwillkürlich musste Ned an seinen Abschied von seinem Sohn Jon auf dem Weg hierher denken. Inzwischen dürfte der Junge gemeinsam mit seinem Onkel wohl auf der Schwarzen Festung angekommen sein. So bitter es sich auch anhörte, aber für ihn war die Nachtwache der bessere Ort gegenüber Königsmund und das nicht nur weil er ein Bastard war. So gerade heraus und ehrlich wie Jon war, würde er hier nicht lange überleben. Mit Benjen an seiner Seite war er dort sicherer wo er jetzt war, auch wenn jenseits der Mauer Wildlinge oder noch schlimmeres hausten.

„Wer war meine Mutter?“

Es war schwer zu glauben, dass eine so arglose Frage eines jungen Mannes so gefährlich sein konnte. Natürlich konnte Ned den Wunsch seines Sohnes verstehen, herauszufinden wer die Frau war, die ihn geboren hatte, doch eine Antwort konnte er ihm nicht geben. Vielleicht würde er das niemals können. Nicht weil er es nicht wollte, sondern weil Jon das Wissen in akute Lebensgefahr bringen würde. Selbst dann, wenn er die Wahrheit nicht glauben würde, was Ned ihm nicht einmal übel nehmen konnte, denn als Junge hatte er die Geschichten ebenso wenig geglaubt. Man hatte stets leise und hinter vorgehaltener Hand von einem Großonkel von Ned gesprochen, der unehrenhaft zur Nachtwache geschickt worden war, weil er ein Kind geboren hatte. Es war selten, dass so etwas geschah und die Alten sagten, dass die Dämonen bei solch einer Empfängnis ihre Hand im Spiel hatten, weshalb Ned es als Aberglauben abtat und irgendwann hatte er die Geschichte fast vergessen, bis ihm eines Tages das selbe widerfuhr, wie seinem unglückseligen Onkel.

X

Der Feldzug, auf dem er sich damals mit Robert Baratheon befunden hatte, war lang und kräfteraubend. Die Tage waren erfüllt von Kampf und Blut und Tod, während er in den Nächten mit Robert in dem Versuch das Grauen zu vergessen durch die Tavernen zog und sich bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit betrank oder ein williges Mädchen in einer dunklen Gasse nahm. Doch nachts, wenn er allein auf der Pritsche in seinem Zelt lag, sehnte sich sein Herz nach seiner Frau und ihrem neugeborenen Sohn und er hoffte inständig, dass er bald wieder heimkehren konnte. Es war nach einem jener Abende an denen er mit Robert gezecht hatte, dass sie noch im Zelt des Königs beisammen saßen. In seinem Rausch hatte Robert lamentiert, wie sehr er Lyanna vermisse, wie groß doch das Loch sei, das sie hinterlassen habe und als Ned in einer tröstende Geste seine Hand auf Roberts Schulter legen wollte, war es schließlich passiert: Robert küsste ihn. Nicht so, wie man einen Freund küsste, vielmehr war es der Kuss eines Liebhabers gewesen und mochte es an dem Gram liegen, den auch er bei dem Gedanken an seine Schwester fühlte, der Einsamkeit oder den vielen Gläsern Bier, die Ned getrunken hatte, er zauderte nicht lange, sondern küsste ihn zurück. 

Es mag eigentümlich erscheinen, da im Nachhinein betrachtet nie mehr zwischen ihnen war als eine Freundschaft, die so tief war, dass man sie fast als Brüderlichkeit betiteln konnte, doch eine körperliche Anziehungskraft hatte es nie gegeben. Dennoch schliefen sie in dieser Nacht miteinander, nur dieses eine Mal und erwachten beide am nächsten Morgen verkatert, wund und in Roberts Fall ohne Erinnerung an das was vorgefallen war - und Ned beließ es dabei. Er sah keinen Sinn darin ihre Freundschaft zu gefährden indem er etwas Preis gab, was im Rausch einer Nacht geschehen war und keine weitere Bedeutung hatte.

Als sei nichts geschehen setzte sich der Rhythmus aus Gefechten, Leid und Sterben in den Tagen danach fort. Robert soff und hurte wie zuvor und auch Ned verhielt sich nicht anders, als vor dieser Nacht, bis er kurz darauf verwundet wurde. Die Schlacht war schon gewonnen gewesen, nur ein paar wenige Gegner wehrten sich noch verbissen gegen das Unvermeidliche, als ein am Boden liegender Soldat seine Lanze in Neds Oberschenkel bohrte. Die Wunde war tief und blutete stark, doch Ned ließ lediglich ein paar Bandagen darum wickeln und weigerte sich auf seinem Lager liegen zu bleiben, bis das Bein schließlich zu schwären anfing. Gelber Eiter sammelte sich unter dem dick geschwollenen Gewebe und das Fieber sorgte dafür, dass Ned kaum mehr bei Sinnen war. In seinem Zustand konnte das Heer des Königs ihn nicht mitnehmen, zumal seine Genesung mehr als fragwürdig war, weshalb ihn Robert schweren Herzens zurückließ. Wochenlang kämpfte der Lord von Winterfell in einem kleinen Gasthof mitten in der Einöde mit dem Tod und lange Zeit sah es so aus, als würde er den Kampf verlieren. Niemand hatte noch daran geglaubt, dass es gelingen würde ihn zu retten und es grenzte an einem Wunder, als er eines Morgens fieberfrei erwachte. Trotzdem dauerte es weitere quälende Wochen, bis Ned das Bett schließlich wieder verlassen konnte.

Obwohl ihn das lange Fieber ausgezehrt und abgemagert zurückgelassen hatte, war sein Bauch rund und prall, so dass Ned zuerst an eine weitere Entzündung glaubte, die in ihm wütete und selbst, als er die unmissverständlichen Veränderungen wahrnahm, die sein Körper durchmachte, hatte er es nicht glauben können, bis er schließlich die ersten zaghaften Bewegungen wahrnahm. Schlimme Stürme waren über das Land gezogen, während Ned alles notwendige für seine Heimreise in die Wege leitete, um noch vor dem nahen Winter bei Catelyn sein zu können, als er das Kind zum ersten Mal bewusst spürte. Im Stillen verfluchte er Robert und seine Manneskraft, doch was geschehen war, war geschehen und ließ sich nicht mehr ändern. Ned wusste nicht, ob er sich freuen oder Todesangst verspüren sollte, bei dem was ihm widerfahren war, doch eines wusste er gewiss: Dass an eine Reise nach Winterfell unter diesen Umständen nicht zu denken war. Schließlich war er selbst erst vor kurzem Vater geworden und wusste, wie beschwerlich das letzte Drittel der Schwangerschaft werden würde. Stattdessen machte er seinen Frieden mit dem, was die Götter für ihn vorgesehen hatten. Um seinen Zustand zu verbergen, hüllte er sich in weite Gewänder, sonderte sich noch mehr als zuvor von den anderen Gästen ab und richtete sich für den Winter im Gasthof ein, während er auf das Unvermeidliche wartete. Von Zeit zu Zeit trafen Briefe von Robert ein, der inzwischen wieder in Königsmund weilte und auch Catelyn erkundigte sich besorgt nach seinem Befinden, doch Ned beschränkte sich darauf, ihre Befürchtungen zu beschwichtigen und erklärte seine Gesundheit als noch nicht wieder hergestellt, weshalb er in absehbarer Zeit keinen von ihnen würde aufsuchen können.

Es war kalt gewesen, in jener Nacht, als es schließlich geschah. Den ganzen Tag war Ned von einer seltsamen Unruhe befallen gewesen, die ihn rastlos in seinem Zimmer auf und ab gehen ließ. Die Schmerzen, die ihn gegen Abend befielen, beunruhigten ihn nicht, hatte er sie doch in den letzten Wochen immer wieder verspürt, doch als sie ihn immer häufiger und heftiger heimsuchten, packte er das Bündel, das er vorbereitet hatte und verließ das Haus. Ned wusste, dass es Wahnsinn war in einer klirrend kalten Nacht wie dieser hinaus in den Wald zu gehen, doch das Kind in seinem Zimmer zur Welt zu bringen wagte er nicht. Die Gefahr der Entdeckung war zu groß, um es zu versuchen. Nur die Götter wussten, was mit ihm und dem Baby geschehen würde, wenn das abergläubische Pack sah, wie er es zur Welt brachte. Stattdessen ging er so weit in den Wald hinein, wie ihn seine Beine trugen, bis er sich am Fuße einer großen Eiche niederhockte. Obwohl der Baum aufgrund des Winters keine Blätter trug, war der Boden um ihn herum frei von Schnee und sein Stamm war dick und stark genug, um ihm als Stütze für das zu dienen, das nun vor ihm lag. Wachsam sah Ned sich um und legte das Schwert, das er zum Schutz gegen die wilden Tieren mitgenommen hatte, neben sich, dann schloss er ergeben die Augen.

Als der Morgen herein brach, war der Boden unter ihm besudelt von Blut und Körperflüssigkeiten gewesen und in einem Umhang, welchen er über das saubere Tuch zum Schutz gegen die Kälte geschlagen hatte, hielt er seinen Sohn. Erschöpft von den Strapazen der Geburt schlief der Knabe in seinen Armen, sich nicht bewusst der Gefahren, die um ihn herum lauerten und auch Ned fühlte sich zerschlagen und erschöpft. Er wusste, es wäre das klügste, das Kind mit einem Streich seines Schwertes zu töten oder es einfach seinem Schicksal zu überlassen und zurück zum Gasthof zu gehen, damit die eisige Kälte oder die wilden Tiere den Rest erledigten, doch er konnte es nicht. Obwohl er wusste, dass er den Jungen mit einem Leben in Schande etwas weit schlimmerem aussetzte, als einem frühen Tod, fühlte er sich nicht in der Lage, sich von ihm zu trennen. Vermutlich war es selbstsüchtig von ihm, aber er wollte seinen Sohn mit sich nach Winterfell nehmen und ihn gemeinsam mit Robb aufwachsen lassen. Natürlich würde er Catelyn niemals die Wahrheit erzählen können, genauso wenig wie Robert oder irgendeinem anderen Menschen, doch er würde sich schon eine Lüge einfallen lassen, die glaubhaft war. 

Zärtlich presste er seine Lippen auf den dunklen Flaum, der den Kopf des Jungen bedeckte, als er sich schwerfällig aufrappelte und auf unsicheren Beinen zurück zum Gasthof humpelte. Der Schnee knirschte dabei unter seinen Stiefeln und plötzlich wusste Ned, wie er seinen Sohn nennen würde. „Jon Schnee“, murmelte er und ein Lächeln spielte dabei um seine Mundwinkel. „Ein wirklich passender Name.“


End file.
